Always Unforgettable
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Short story after the God of Destruction and the Latcher. I guess this time Vegeta was think about think what happen at the reunion party between Goku and his friends with Beerus and Whis. He always meet the person before his home planet was in destruction and after he went to Earth. Some of his flashback is from the owner's story! All the flashback covers some of DBZ (not all).


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Short story after the God of Destruction and the Latcher. I guess this time Vegeta was think about think what happen at the reunion party between Goku and his friends with Beerus and Whis. He always meet the person before his home planet was in destruction and after he went to Earth. Some of his flashback is from the owner's story! All the flashback covers some of DBZ (not all). Special thanks to Redhazard's Aftermath of the Gods!

Rated: K+

Genres: Family, Friendship

Always Unforgettable

It was somewhere 2 a.m. in the morning. The Saiyan prince's eyes are wide opened.

Vegeta went out of bed to go to the bathroom with his undershirt and boxers on.

He washes his face to see the bathroom light. But it wasn't the bathroom's light. He suddenly see his father from his home planet.

Vegeta exclaimed, and suddenly fainted.

 ***Vegeta's Dream***

 _King Vegeta has always protect his own son, until the day he surrender Vegeta from Frieza who invaded his home planet. It was not actually Frieza who destructed planet Vegeta, but it was someone who killed the Saiyan King!_

 _His brother, Tarble, was long gone. Vegeta only get to see his younger brother for a day. His unknown mother was with Tarble most of the time. As the Saiyan Queen died, Tarble was raised on planet Yardrat._

 _Nappa and Raditz, they been friend since they were born 14 or something years ago. They protected the young prince of all Saiyans from danger. Raditz had left due to find his younger brother named Kakarot. All that is left is Nappa, as a commander._

 _Ginra, his younger friend, who used to played with each other. She was convinced to marry Vegeta in the future, but he never comes back to her as Frieza took him as a slave. Her father, Turmer Sr. (named after Turmeric), was killed by Frieza._

 _Frieza invaded many planet of the Northern Galaxy. Before Frieza would destroyed planet Vegeta, he told the King of all Saiyans to surrender his first son. After that, he leave the planet Vegeta alone._

 _Speice, the Speician prince who was half Seraenian. He wishes that his whole family can destruct planet Seraen since the planet has gone mad. While Frieza tries to invade Seraen, Speice does all the work for Frieza to destruct planet Seraen._

 _Oturan, a baby Seraenian princess, was born when her mother was killed by Speice. She was raised by her grandmother named Dreamer. Back then, Vegeta tried rescuing her, but Dreamer threw the infant Oturan toward him, and got killed by Speice. Her mind is the most insane disease she got for her entire life._

 _Kakarot is always remembered by most of the Saiyans from planet Vegeta. He is the best rival that Vegeta ever fought in his entire life. Kakarot hits his head when he fell to Earth as an infant. His earth name is now Goku. He's one of the innocent Saiyans in the universe!_

 _Dodoria and Zarbon, Frieza's two henchmen, planning to find all seven Dragon Balls on planet Namek so Frieza can wish for immortality._

 _The Ginyu Force, the master of pose from another world. Ginyu, the leader; Guldo, the time-stopper, Jeize, the...um...handsome alien; Burter, the speed master; and Recoome, the emotional human-like killer. Vegeta would have been annoyed by their personalities, but they are strong!_

 **A/N: I though Recoome would sound and act dumb in the first place...now back to the short story!**

 _The future Trunks came to fight Frieza and his father King Cold. He was actually 17 years into the future born the actual Trunks was born._

 _The last two androids, 19 and 20 who happened to be Dr. Hero himself, planned to kill Goku, the future Trunks, and Vegeta. Android 19 was killed by the prince of all Saiyans. All Saiyans on Earth except the young Saiyan can reach to a Super Saiyan level._

 _Android 18 was the brother of Android 17. She takes on any brute on Earth. Vegeta fought her in his super Saiyan form._

 _Cell absorbed both Android 17 and 18 to become his perfect form. Vegeta tried his best to defeat Cell in his super Saiyan form, but he failed._

 _Vegeta, himself as part of Majin, most his mind is missing. There is one thing he still have: his thought of his rival. After the battle against Goku, he fought Majin Buu. Goku warned the Majin Vegeta while they fought each again since they first met long time ago._

 _Beerus, who was the God of Destruction, be willing to destruct the whole Earth. Beerus actually killed King Vegeta instead of Frieza who was treating Prince Vegeta as a slave. That feline god killed the King of all Saiyans because he doesn't want Frieza to kill the King. Vegeta's power was far higher since the time he fought Majin Buu with his Majin mind since he hit Bulma in the face._

 _Lastly the Latcher, who was the apprentice of HFIL. Latcher heard about Beerus who comes to Earth with Whis long time ago. He convince to fight against Vegeta since he seen Goku fought Beerus. His goal is to be as strong as Beerus. Latcher's dilemma was between King Hades of the Underworld and Beerus either he stay into HFIL, or Beerus convinced the Latcher, or Speckal back._

 _"Vegeta!" A woman's voice spoked._

 **Bathroom**

Vegeta quickly opened his eyes. "What am I doing here?" groaned Vegeta.

"You idiot! You slept in the bathroom for the rest of the night, silly!" his wife, Bulma shouted.

Vegeta stands up and stretch his arms. "Woman," said Vegeta, yawning. "My back is completely sore."

"You shouldn't have sleep on the floor in the first place, Vegeta, you'll eventually have your back reform!" Bulma said.

"Why should I care how I look? I'm going to the Gravity Room to train," said the Saiyan prince.

He walk away from Bulma and went to the Gravity Room.

End

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Hello, readers! If you don't know me, AymNaruGeta! I give special thanks to Redhazard for giving me ideas about his story, Aftermath of the Gods! My story is all different from his story because Goku was thinking about his defeat to most of his opponent he fought decently. My story is about Vegeta's first met with decent characters including some of my OC characters! This is a short story, which mean there is only one chapter! Don't just view my story, review and follow!**


End file.
